Optical Networks, such as Synchronous Optical Network (SONET), provide high-speed network communications between network nodes, such as central offices. There are many optimization techniques applied to SONET for packing lower speed traffic streams (e.g., OC-3 or OC-12) into higher speed stream(s) (e.g., OC-48, OC-192). As a result, optical fibers in high traffic volume areas are densely packed.
Dense Wave Division Multiplexing (DWDM) channels are generally used to provide high speed communications over long haul links in an optical network. A DWDM channel can support many SONET channels. For example, thirty-two OC-48 SONET channels may be communicated over a single DWDM channel.